films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and the Rumours
Thomas and the Rumours, renamed Thomas and the Rumors in American releases, is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season. In this episode, when Harold is chosen to take a special visitor around Sodor, the engines fear they will be replaced. Plot Some children are upset that their playground has been closed, but before Thomas can tell the others, Percy butts in with news that Harold has been hired to show a special visitor around Sodor. A few days later, Gordon is going to collect his train when he sees Harold and goes down the wrong line into a tunnel. Thomas is worried that Gordon will be scrapped, but the Fat Controller laughs and says Harold was hired so the man could find a new site for the playground from the air. The man declares that the sand cleared from the tunnel will be perfect for the playground. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *The Special Visitor *Bridget Hatt (not named) *Harold (does not speak) *Duck (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations *Callan *Tidmouth Sheds *Glennock *The School *The Windmill *Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby *Stepney's Branch Line Notes *Stock footage from Trucks! is used. *This episode was adapted from the magazine stories, An Important Visitor and Rumours and Speculation, by Andrew Brenner. However, BoCo and Daisy were omitted from the episode for unknown reasons. *When Gordon hits the tunnel, music is heard in the US and Japanese version, this is absent in the UK version. *Michael Angelis says "But it was too late", long after Alec Baldwin does. *In the UK, the special visitor says "Found by accident and by rumour you might say." In the US, he says "Sand we found by accident you might say." *The Italian title is "Do Not Listen to Rumors!". In Japan, this episode is called "Thomas' Rumours Tale". The German title is "Gossip Factory". Errors *When Percy is on the turntable, part of its fencing is snapped. *When Thomas puffs into the yard, the decals on one of the milk wagons beside him are incorrectly placed. *Studio equipment can be seen in the top-left corner in the close-up of Henry before he enters the tunnel. *Percy doesn't have his own branch line, as opposed to this episode's script. *When Thomas puffs out of Callan, a signal tilts slightly to one side. *When the children tell Thomas about the playground, one child looks happy. *The title card of the US version uses the UK spelling of "rumours". *When Thomas passes the playground saying, "The Children were right" there is a sign saying "Playground closed until further notice" at the back of the playground. However, when Gordon passes the playground, the sign is gone. Also, as the school and playground were portrayed as being on Thomas' Branch Line, Gordon shouldn't appear to have been running on that line. *Percy's eyes are wonky when Gordon replies about counting sheep. *The special visitor's small scale model is wearing a grey suit while the large scale model is wearing a yellow suit. *Henry's eyes are wonky after Harold leaves the sheds. *Gordon's driver is smiling before Gordon hits the tunnel.